Brittana: Left my Heart on the Dancefloor
by KennyEchelon
Summary: Santana resents being forced to attend dance classes until a chance meeting changes everything. Set Pre-high school. Santana's POV, Rated M as a precaution for later on.
1. The Beginning

**Brittana: Left my Heart on the Dancefloor**

I looked up at the sign for the dance academy and breathed a huge sigh. I didn't even want to go to this stupid class. My dance moves were good enough, but I suppose my parents thought they were failing at raising me without sending me to at least one extra-curricular club.

They should've thought about that before sending me to Lima Heights.

No one worth any social position went to clubs in that hellhole. If you did, you were a few steps away to total social suicide or even a sharp blow to the face. Only the sports clubs were safe from routine humiliation because they were at least seen as masculine and necessary.

Obviously, sports teams needed their cheerleading squads. Only the most popular girls were chosen. In Lima Heights, the most aggressive girls were the most popular, only because of the fact that no self-respecting female would dare risk confronting those bitches. That sort of scene would not end well. It took me a while but after escalating the Lima Heights popularity ladder I finally got into the squad.

It was quite possibly the proudest moment of my life, but it also meant I was now a bitch just like the rest of them. It was a bittersweet moment, especially seeing as my best friend got insanely jealous and ditched me. So much for true friendship but I guess I should have seen it coming in this place. It still hurt when she left though; she'd stayed with me the longest. All of my other friends were long gone. They just couldn't handle the attitude.

Before I entered the dance school, I went through the reasons why I was going.

The parents were making me.

Dance classes would make me a better cheerleader.

I might finally make some proper friends if could drop the 'tude.

I tightened my dark ponytail and walked in, faking confidence. I couldn't let them know I was actually nervous about the whole thing. I turned on my Lima Heights swag as I strutted into the studio. The dance teacher looked up as the door swung open and smiled. "You must be Santana Lopez" she sang. Ugh, I could tell this was going to be too cheery and annoying already. "Students, here's your new classmate, Santana."

She looked at me, as if expecting me to say something but I just wordlessly waved at the faces gawping up at me.

We began the class by stretching out our muscles. Thankfully, I was already kind of flexible because of cheerleading but as I looked around I noticed that most of the class had stretched further. I swallowed, fixing my face in an apathetic mask to hide the fact that I was worried.

"Right, now slide into the splits from your lunges" instructed the teacher and we obeyed.

I was still a few inches off the floor, pushing myself further until my legs tingled with pain. My eyes swept the room again and rested on a blonde in the front row. She was fully in the splits, her face screwed up in concentration.

I smiled. Her face amused me.

After stretched, the class congregated by the corner preparing to do leaps across the room. The blonde girl approached me and outstretched a hand for me to shake. "Heya, I'm Brittany Pierce" she said happily, taking me surprise by the warmth in her voice.

I grasped her hand firmly and shook it. Clearing my throat I replied with "Santana Lopez." Brittany seemed to take this as permission to hug me tightly. "I think we're gonna be good friends" she said.

The teacher allowed us to choose which type of leap to do but I played it safe with a regular forwards leap. I didn't want to make an ass of myself. I casually leaned against the barre as I watched the other dancers travel across the room but my back stiffened slightly when I saw that Brittany was next. I wanted to see her in action. I observed her successfully perform a perfect scissor in awe.

She walked up to me, smiling. "Very good" I commented, giving my head a stiff nod.

"Thank you" she chirped. I was glad my compliment didn't come across as sarcasm. It'd been a long time since I was genuinely nice to anyone. I was also glad that none of the Lima Heights girls were here, otherwise my rep' would be completely ruined.

The teacher then told all of us to be seated by the mirror. Well, all of us except Brittany. She was told to demonstrate the dance as the teacher had a knee injury and was unable to move as much. I'd seen her limping at the beginning of the class but this confirmed my suspicions. I knew a sprained knee when I saw one, due to cheerleading practice.

Brittany stood in the centre of the room and got ready to start dancing. The teacher pressed the play button on the stereo and the music started playing. As the intro finished I watched the blonde on the dance-floor intently.

Brittany looked phenomenal.

I honestly couldn't keep my eyes off of her when she performed. I was too amazed to even consider being envious. I shook my head as if to clear it and I noticed that Brittany's eyes were on me. She beamed in my direction, widening her mouth into a huge grin. I couldn't help it, but I found myself grinning back.

She threw herself onto the floor next to me and I offered my hand for a hi-five. She slapped my hand playfully as I congratulated her.

I sat there thinking, I could get used to this.


	2. The Problem

I found myself actually looking forward to dance classes over the next couple of weeks. Brittany was slowly becoming a really good friend. It was so easy to talk to her and with her chatting to me, I didn't feel like the new girl as much.

Of course, the others did keep staring warily at me. Every time I caught them I narrowed my eyes, challenging them to say something. It seemed to work because they looked away silently. God, these guys were pushovers. The Lima Heights girls would've torn me apart faster than jello by now. I was feeling kind of glad Dad sent me to a more expensive theatre school because none of those girls could afford to come here. I felt like I was getting soft.

It was scary.

If anyone from school saw me here they'd make my life hell. For a start, they'd call me a richie-bitch because I have enough money to actually attend classes. Lima Heights Adjacent students did not take too well to people with money. Anyone with a high enough income was ostracised because it was so uncommon there.

Second, if I was seen with my guard down for just one second, they'd pounce. Those bitches were animals. They'd smell panic a mile off. Here I was, a sitting duck, transformed into a pile of gushy, happy goo. I was utterly defenceless and no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't be that mean in this building.

I felt safe. I'd begun to relax and let my guard down.

Brittany would run over and hug me as soon as I entered the studio, even if she was on the other side of the room. She was always there first, practising super hard. I wondered how she didn't collapse with exhaustion because she wasn't the most muscular girl in the world. The instructor would always walk in and interrupt our hug by starting the warm-up.

My eyes wandered all over her figure as she stretched. Her arms were lean and toned, as was her calves. Her thighs were firm and her ass was just the right size; not too big but not too flat either. Her stomach was slim with gentle abs that didn't scream: LOOK AT ME. It was more attractive than some dancers I'd seen who'd developed six-packs. That did totally not look good on girls. Six-packs were for guys and I definitely knew that for a fact. My vision ended up resting on her boobs which were perfectly rounded and proportionate to her body. You could've even said they were flawless.

Realising what I was doing, I shook my head firmly and tried to focus on my own limbering. "Stop staring at her tits you freaking lesbo" I'd thought "Just 'cause you don't like your own doesn't mean you can go window-shopping for your new pair."

While it was true that I wanted a boob-job, I wasn't entirely convinced that it was the _only_ reason for me checking Britt out. I could've sworn I'd felt a tiny stirring in my lady-loins whenever she flashed her absent-minded smile.

Obviously I couldn't tell anyone about this. They'd totally think I'm completely crazy or get the wrong idea and think I'm gay. I didn't want anyone thinking I'm a lesbian, did I? I wasn't one, I'd slept with enough guys to prove that theory wrong. It was best to keep this on the down-low at least until I would realise that it was a momentary lapse of judgement. Well, I hoped I'd realise that.

I brushed this off for about a month, until one day Britt wasn't in the studio early. I was confused, wondering where the hell she could be because it was totally not like her to turn up to class at the normal time. I carried my backpack containing all of my dance clothes in the changing room and started to get dressed when I heard a tiny sniffle from the toilet stall. I knocked on the door and said "Britt?" hoping it wasn't her because I'd never seen her cry before and I'm crap at cheering people up. Sarcastic comments I could do, consolation I was kind of failing at.

"San? Is that you?" replied Brittany's familiar voice. Crap. She opened the door and pulled me in. She'd sat cross-legged on the top of the toilet seat, holding her phone in one hand. The other she used to dab her eyes with her sleeve. On her cell-phone's screen was a text message from Mrs. Pierce. As I looked down to try and read it I blushed because I realised that I was still only half dressed. My leotard was only rolled up to my waist and I was uncomfortably aware that my chest was only covered by my bra.

I hastily pulled the rest of my leotard up. "What's up?" I said nervously, putting a hand on her shoulder in what I hoped would be a comforting manner. "Mom just lost her job. We can't afford dance lessons anymore." Britt sobbed, a fresh wave of tears springing forth. I knelt down to make eye contact. "Look, I know it's a long shot but I'll do what I can. I can't let you leave me here, you _belong_ here. Not me. You're my best friend and I won't let you lose this" I said, hoping desperately that I'd said the right thing.

It looked like I did, because she smiled a watery grin. "Really?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I promise that. I'm not just gonna walk away from my first proper best friend am I?" I meant every word of it. Seriously, in the month and a half I'd known her, we'd become so close I trusted her more than anyone else. I thought I'd known friendship but she came along and changed everything.

"Thank you Sanny" she squealed, leaning forward and kissing me on the cheek. I felt the place where her lips were heat up. "You're my best friend too, ya know."

With those words, she dried her eyes and left the cubicle, dragging me along by the hand. She deposited her phone in her bag and we entered the studio just in time. I tried to concentrate but all I could think of was how I was going to fix this.

_Could I even fix this at all?_


	3. The Picnic

That weekend, Britt organised a picnic for us in the local park. I felt kind of stupid; after all, we were nearly in high school. It was cute though, how childish she was. She'd even brought a pale pink chequered blanket for us to sit on with matching plastic cutlery. I hoped no-one would see us because I was slightly embarrassed. I was from Lima Heights and Lima Heights girls did _not_ have girly picnics.

I didn't mind _too_ much though. I was too busy enjoying the company of my best friend.

It was different to my other friends. I didn't feel any pressure to be someone I wasn't. There was no pressure saying I had to be a bitch or that I had to look or act a certain way. It was nice.

_I could breathe._

I inhaled deeply, breathing in the spring air, which smelt of freshly mown grass. The air was warm and I watched Brittany stretch out like a cat on the blanket, basking in the sunlight. I vaguely remembered her saying that she had a cat, Lord Tubbington, I think his name was. "Bit of an immature name" I thought "but adorable."

I picked up a triangle sandwich from the picnic basket and started to nibble on one of the corners. We stayed there for a while, making light conversation and giggling. For once, I actually felt free just _talking_. I wanted to stay there forever.

I swallowed the last remaining bite of my sandwich and sighed: "I've never done this before."

"Done what?" replied Brittany, her face scrunched up slightly in confusion.

"Just sat and talked with a friend. You know, without bitching. It's nice."

She smiled, the sunshine lighting up her face and golden hair. For a split second I wondered why she was my friend, she was that beautiful and awesome. I decided to capture the moment and withdrew my camera phone from my bag. Quickly snapping a picture before she could stop me, I giggled mischieviously.

"Hey San!" she cried, reaching up for the phone "That's not fair."

I moved it out of her reach and she pouted. I took another picture as fast as I could and she let out a small smirk, obviously finding my enthusiasm amusing. After teasing her for a bit, I put my phone back into my bag and handed her a sandwich.

"So what's up with the girls at your school? I mean, you're totally awesome so why don't you have proper friends there?" she said thoughtfully.

"They're way too bothered about being popular. You need to be mean to survive at that school. I'm just as much of a bitch as the rest of them."

"No you're not. You're a good friend, okay?" she replied, consoling me gently. I raised a single eyebrow and met her eyes. "Seriously, I mean it." I said a bit too forcefully. Britt's face looked sad for a second.

I took a massive breath and exhaled. "My old best friend, Aphasia, she wanted to be one of the cheerleaders so bad. I knew how much she wanted it but I still tried out. I got it."

Brittany observed me, trying to judge whether to hug me or not.

"I didn't back out, if I did, they would have torn me apart. But Aphasia was too jealous to let it go and ditched me for a new set of friends. I know I was wrong but I thought she was a good enough friend to stick by me. Obviously not. Anyway, I heard last week she got shut up in juvee for a bank robbery or something so I don't have to worry about her anymore."

I felt like I'd said too much, like I'd scared Britt away but she took me in her arms and embraced me. "You're not a bad person, San" she whispered "I know you're not."

"Thanks, Britt-Britt. What did I do to deserve a friend like you?"

She giggled and went back to eating her sandwich. I thought I saw the slightest hint of a blush but I told myself I was just imagining it.

The day seemed to go by at double pace, much quicker than I wanted it to. Britt made me feel special and I genuinely enjoyed spending every second with her. I couldn't just let her walk away from dance because of money because she was special, and deserved to follow her dreams. She loved dance, I could tell just by the way her face lit up when she discussed routines with me. Her eyes had a glint in them so determined it was almost manic.

_I needed to do something._

We were walking home; her carrying the blanket and me carrying the basket. I dropped her off at her house, making sure that she hadn't forgotten anything because she was a bit of a scatterbrain and prone to losing things. "Thanks Sanny, I had fun today. You're the best best friend ever!" she squealed, bouncing from her doorstep into a massive hug. I felt my stomach go all tingly and the corners of my mouth turned upwards into a Cheshire-cat grin.

Speaking of cats, Lord Tubbington slowly plodded out of the house, winding his way around Britt's ankles lazily. I bent down to stroke him, attempting to make an effort but he merely hissed at me, baring his little kitty fangs.

I recoiled a bit but Brittany just picked up her cat with an amused expression on her face. "He likes you really. That's just his way of saying hello. He may look mean but he's a softie on the inside. That's why I love him so much."

My smile returned as I waved her goodbye. I could tell Lord T was giving me the stink-eye but I didn't care. Nothing could get in my way. I was determined to make things work for Britt. I was going to make her dreams come true because she was worth it.

She was _so_ worth it.


	4. The Hospital

_**Author's Note:**__ Thank you so much to everyone who's giving feedback and adding this story to favourites/story alerts. It means a lot. This chapter is dedicated to __**Unfathomably**__ for giving me such a glowing report on the rest of the 'fic. Lots of love to you all. ~KennyEchelon_

**Chapter 4.**

Instead of going home, I turned around and walked back into town. I had to go to the one person who was going to listen to me, well, I wasn't sure that he would but it was worth a try. I had to do _something_. It wasn't too long before I was in Lima Town Center and I picked up a coffee from The Lima Bean on my way.

It wasn't for me though. I figured I could do with buttering him up before I dropped my request on him and I needed all the help I could get. I made sure I got his favourite type and everything. Everyone said I had him wrapped round my little finger but they were _so_ wrong. They didn't know how much of a hard-ass he really was.

I kept going over what I was going to say in my head, trying to figure out how to put it. I obviously couldn't just blurt it out otherwise it'd be a definite 'no' for sure. I couldn't risk that; not for Brittany.

As I turned the corner, I saw my destination straight ahead of me and I became nervous. What if he _did_ say no? I promised Britt I'd help her. I kept walking trying not to doubt my ability to charm people. I'm Santana freaking Lopez and nobody can resist a Lopez.

_Except another Lopez._

I tried to push that thought out of my head as I approached the hospital. I know I could've seen him at home but he was always too busy to sit down for any amount of time and he was nearly always at work. It was a safer bet to find him at the hospital and knowing him, he'd need a decent coffee.

The automatic doors granted me entry and I strutted in, acting like I owned the place which technically I did seeing as Dad was the top dog there. Making my way over to reception, I leant on the desk and said: "Could I see Chief Doctor Lopez please? It's his daughter come to visit him." It was a guy on reception so I was as flirtatious as I could while still being subtle.

"He's scheduled to be available in about 20 minutes if you don't mind waiting?" said the receptionist as politely as possible without sounding pervy although I could tell he was trying to guess my age and trying to justify checking me out.

_Ugh_. Men creep me out when they do that but at least I can use it to my advantage.

"I kinda need to see him _now_" I said semi-seductively, gesturing to the coffee in my hand. He looked flustered but let me go upstairs. It did feel wrong but that's just how I got my way.

I went up to the floor my dad's office was on in the elevator because I wanted his coffee to get to him hot, otherwise my efforts to suck up to him would fail. With a loud ping the doors opened, leading out onto a very wide and very plain corridor that smelled of antiseptic. I had no idea how he could work in a place like this.

His office was on the other end of the corridor and when I reached it I gave the door a tentative knock, trying to hide me obvious apprehension.

"Come in" he said and I entered, faking confidence. "Hi Papi" I sang "I brought you coffee, just how you like it!" He didn't even look up as he told me to put it on his desk. My false smile faltered. I stood there for a minute, trying to build myself up to say what I wanted to. It took me five times reminding me who I was before I opened my mouth to speak.

"Um, I came to talk to you actually. I have a favour to ask."

Dad stopped staring at his paperwork and looked at me over the top of the pages. My resolve nearly completely disappeared until I pictured Britt's face. I had to do this.

"When you sent me to that dance school, I didn't want to go. In fact, I resented you for sending me. But now… now I think differently. On my first day, I met my best friend. Brittany Pierce. She is amazing and talented and treats me like I'm the best thing in the world. But she's wrong. _She's_ the best thing in the world and she doesn't even realize it. The one thing she loves more than _anything_ is dance and now her mom is unemployed she can't keep going to lessons. I know one day she'll be a great professional dancer, if we can _just_ help her out financially until her parents are able to pay again. Please can you help her? I believe in her, just like she believes in me."

It wasn't until after I finished that I realized my eyes were shining with tears.

Dad looked dismissively at me and just said: "I'll consider it."

It hurt, knowing that he didn't even care. I felt defeated because he was the only person I knew who I could ask for monetary assistance. I felt like a _failure_. "Thank you for your time, Papi" I mumbled and left his office, fighting off tears. No-one ever saw me cry and I wasn't about to start letting them.

All I could think was: "I'm sorry, Britt."


	5. The Conversations

_**Author's Note:**__ Another chapter of LMHOTDF guys! I've now planned out the rest of the story and so far there's gonna be a grand total of 20 chapters for this 'fic so only another 15 to go! I hope you enjoy this one, even if I didn't spend a lot of time writing it. Got an assignment coming up so I __should__ really be focusing on that instead but oh well. Lots of love~ KennyEchelon_

The next week, Britt wasn't at dance classes. It felt odd and lonely without her there; no-one else had taken the time to get to know me and I could sense their eyes looking at me warily. I felt like snapping at them, or shouting that I wasn't going to bite but I figured that'd be counter-productive.

There was a dull ache in my chest all lesson. I missed the way she'd pull faces at me between her legs when we did stretches. I missed the way she'd always let me redo her hair when it fell out, which by the way, was a regular occurrence with the effort she put in. But most of all, I missed _her_, just her… all of it. Her presence in my life kept me sane during the week, when I'd have to put up with the Lima Heights bitches. She was my rock and I loved her for it.

I tried not to dwell on the fact that I just told myself I loved her. It was platonic, obviously.

_Wasn't it?_

The expression that I used to hide me emotions was firmly set across my face. I knew it wasn't exactly winning me any favors with the rest of the class, but it was better than the alternative. They couldn't know how shaken up I was without Britt.

I struggled through the class, not noticing most of what was going on. I was too lost in my thoughts of how I let Brittany down when I promised I'd help her. I didn't know where else to go. Abuela was very controlling when it came to money and Mom didn't earn enough to pay for both of our lessons.

An idea formed in my mind. I would beg my parents to stop paying for my lessons so Britt could go instead. It was a long shot but I thought I might as well try.

That night, I brought the subject up at the dinner table. Dad was still at work so I had chance to talk to my mother alone. I pushed my food around my plate anxiously while waiting for her to stop telling me about this taxi driver who pissed her off on the way home with very colourful language with the occasional Spanish curse word thrown in.

When she fell silent, I cleared my throat and started to talk. "Um, mom? I have to talk to you about my dance classes."

"What is it now, chica? Did you get in another fight? Did you punch someone in the face _again_? Ay dios mio!"

"Mom, no. Seriously I'm not in trouble. In fact, it's the opposite. My best friend Brittany's in trouble. Her mom can't pay for her lessons anymore. She needs these classes more than I do because she has the potential to be a pro. What I'm trying to say is, if I give up my dance classes, would you be willing to use the money to pay for hers?"

"So you don't like the things I provide for you?" my mom replied and I felt her prime herself to explode "Are they not good enough?" "No, no, no. That's not it" I pleaded, desperately trying to diffuse the situation.

I sighed and continued: "I just want what's best for my best friend, okay?"

Mom shook her head and I could sense her disappointment in me. "I'll have to speak to your father about this."

I wanted to object but I knew that it wouldn't be best in this situation. I'd already pushed things way too far. The familiar feeling of defeat resurfaced and I finished my meal without a word.

On the Saturday after the whole dinnertime debacle, Britt-Britt and I went to the duck-pond as usual.

I still felt like I couldn't meet her eyes for failing her so there was some sort of awkward cloud between us. I could tell she noticed but she'd also noticed that I didn't want to bring it up. I _hated_ talking about my feelings, even to her.

I aggressively chucked the bread at the ducks, taking out my frustration on them.

Brittany put her arms around me, trying to calm me down in her embrace. However, it had the opposite effect of making my heart beat even faster. I cursed my feelings, wondering what this whole thing meant but I pushed it to the back of my mind, distracting myself by tearing another slice of bread into pieces.

"It's the dance competition soon, isn't it San?" she said quietly into my shoulder.

"Yeah" I replied, trying not to be affected by the hurt in her voice. She pulled away from me and I immediately wanted her close to me again.

"You should enter; you're good enough to get placed. You're definitely flexible enough"

I made the mistake of looking her straight in the eyes. A weird combination and pride and sorrow mixed in those baby blues, tears only just forming in the corners. I couldn't take it anymore.

"IT SHOULD BE YOU!" I snapped, letting out all my pent-up emotions "I tried everything I could! _You're_ the amazing dancer. _You're_ the one who should be competing. It's not right me being there without you. I _need_ you there."

I didn't realize I was trembling until Britt hugged me again. "Shhh" she comforted even though it should've been the other way around. I took a deep breath and exhaled. "It's just not fair" I mumbled "My parents have enough money to pay for dance classes and my cheer camp this summer. They refuse to give up either even though I told them I want to."

She rocked me back and forth until I'd stopped shaking and then she placed a gentle kiss on the top of my head. My cheeks flushed pink instantly and I felt her fingers run through my hair. I closed my eyes, relaxing at her touch.

"It's okay Sanny. The fact that you tried is good enough for me."


	6. The Changing Room

_**Author's Note:**__ YAY! PROCRASTINATION! I have an assignment due this week and I haven't even started it. Oops… hopefully this chapter will be worth it though. Enjoy! ~ KennyEchelon_

I sat in school, not looking forward to going to dance that night. I was half tempted to skip it but my mom would know. She had her ways of finding out where I was. Last time I skipped a class I got punished _so_ bad. To say my parents are overbearing is an understatement but I suppose they're just ambitious. I know they expect me to become a doctor like my dad but pressuring me to focus on my studies isn't going to help. I valued my education already so pushing me to get better was just making me hate it.

They made the mistake of sending me to _that_ school. Lima Heights was actually a shithole and the teachers didn't even care. I know they wanted me to toughen up because I was too fragile and submissive to stand up for myself. My mom is free-spirited and my dad's totally the same so I think they just wanted me to be like them. I couldn't help the fact I used to be really shy. I just accepted verbal abuse because I got it from Abuela all the time.

I actually couldn't wait to get out of there. I wanted to go to high school and actually like my education all over again. I didn't want to worry about anyone messing with me. I only hoped I'd have true friends like Britt there.

I tapped my pen against the desk, feeling very bored. Nothing the teacher said was going in and I kept finding my mind drifting back to Brittany. I imagined her smile, feeling sad that I hadn't seen a 100% genuine one in a while.

_I'd let her down._

Before I even realised it my pen travelled across the page, doodling little hearts in the corner subconsciously. The class actually took forever. Thank God it was the last one of the day or I swear I would've fallen asleep right there from pure boredom rather than actually feeling tired.

Eventually, the final bell rang and I packed all of my stuff up and hurried out of the door. I kept my head down so no-one would ask me to hang out that night, because I didn't fancy answering why I couldn't go. Making it out of the building like a ninja, I breathed a sigh of relief. I'd managed to get my change of clothes and shoes for dance out of my locker and past everyone so I figured I was safe. Putting my headphones in my ears, I made my way into town but not without making sure no-one I knew was following me.

I entered the dance academy, bracing myself for the sideways glances and muttering behind my back. This wasn't easy without Britt. But I had to do it for her. She wanted me to compete. She wanted me to show everyone what I could do. I remembered our conversation and blushed at the fact that she'd noticed my flexibility. I just gotta dance twice as hard for the both of us.

I got changed into my dark green leotard and ballet tights, putting a pair of light gray sweatpants over the top and rolling the bottoms up to just under my knees. My hair was smoothed into my familiar cheerleader ponytail and I inspected myself in the mirror, checking that my make-up was good enough to pass. I applied an extra coat of lip gloss before giving a satisfied smirk. I was quite clearly the hottest girl in that room.

Well, I was, until I spotted a familiar flash of long blonde hair enter the room. She literally attacked me, picking me up in a massive hug so my feet actually left the floor. I could see my shocked face in  
>the mirror.<p>

Brittany squealed excitedly into the back of my shoulder while still holding me in mid-air. Her arms were so tight it was hard to inhale.

"Um... Britt? Kinda. Can't. Breathe. Here" I gasped and she put me down, still making very excited noises. "What are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you today!" I beamed, my massive grin erasing any sign of confusion from my face. "It's a long story, but I'll tell you later, 'kay?" she giggled in reply, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She looked so adorable I could barely stand it. Taking a breath, I attempted to calm down but I was honestly just too happy to see her.

She quickly got changed into a powder blue leotard and I had to deliberately avert my eyes and remind myself not to act like a pervert. I didn't understand why more people there weren't checking her out; she was stunning. Then again, they probably had had a _long_ time to deal with their jealousy of her body.

She jumped up to me with a cute expression on her face and stuck up her pinky finger in my direction which I took in my own and squeezed gently.

After the class was over, Britt-Britt and I returned to the changing rooms and she moved her bag over to mine in the corner. "Care to tell me your long story?" I said, starting to feel a tiny bit of disappointment and jealousy because whatever the reason why she was back, it wouldn't be me and I wanted to prove that I could be a good best friend. I know I shouldn't have felt like that because she was happy and dancing again but I couldn't help it.

Britt tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and looked me straight in the eyes, her face slightly surprised. "But I thought you already knew?"

That confused the hell out of me.

"No… Britt, what's going on?" My voice sounded worried. I really had no clue what was happening and I didn't like being in the dark about things. She turned her head to check no-one was listening before saying: "It was _you_, San."

"What?"

"Your dad came over to my house last night and wrote my mom a check for my dance fees for the rest of the term. I know it's not permanent but at least I can do the competition and finish off the year with a bang, right? It's better than I hoped for."

My face must've been a picture. "But, but when I talked to him he didn't agree! He totally dismissed the idea!" I replied, barely believing what she'd just said. He'd practically waved me away!

"Looks like your daddy moves in mysterious ways. Whatever you said, you must've won him over."

A grin spread across my face. I did it, I actually did it. I mean, it was only until the end of the term but she looked so happy in that moment that it didn't matter. My chest tingled as her eyes sparkled in absolute joy. Seeing her that happy actually hurt, but it was good pain.

I didn't care what anyone else would think, so I gave her a very enthusiastic hug and held on tight. My heart actually felt like it was trying to escape my body and relocate into Britt as she uttered the words:

"Thank you Santana, I love you."


	7. The Entries

_**Author's Note: **__This one's a bit short but I promise the next one's gonna be normal length. Enjoy! ~ __**KennyEchelon**__._

**Brittana: Left My Heart on the Dancefloor Chapter 7**

The next dance class, our teacher was allocating places for the group number and finalizing the solo and duet entries for the upcoming competition. We had about a month to perfect our dances but the deadline to enter was at the end of the week.

I was still undecided whether to put my name in for any solos and I'd already stressed over it for hours. I didn't think that I should step on Britt's toes. This was her territory after all. I knew that I definitely wouldn't beat her; she was too good for that. Still, I felt like I was intruding a bit. I _could_ enter and make Brittany look good, seeing as in comparison I looked like a dog with only two good legs and they were both on the same side.

Not that Britt needed my help to look phenomenal.

I was torn between following the nervous feeling in the pit of stomach or the butterflies. I didn't know whether I would back out or make Britt proud of me. After a few minutes of thinking and stressing and debating with myself, I took a deep breath and decided to go for it. I was never going to snap out of this failure mindset if I didn't do something about it. Besides, Brittany wanted me to enter and she'd sent me text last night telling me again that I should go for it. I'd texted "I can't" back, doubting my own abilities.

Her reply was at the top of my inbox, saying: "I believe you can do this, even if you don't win what's the worst that could happen? Nothing will go wrong xoxox"

After I'd volunteered myself she pounced on me, squealing. "I knew you'd do it!" she giggled. Even though I'd never mentioned it, she seemed to instinctively know that I didn't back away from a challenge. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and I smiled into her's. Maybe it was going to be fine after all.

Britt pulled away and met my eyes. "Dance with me" she said, with a confidence and intensity stronger than I'd ever heard in her voice. I felt my chest pound hard and my face heated up. It felt as if eye contact with her was reaching into me and playing with my heart. It was _weird_.

"What?"

I fought to keep my voice steady, masking the jumble of emotions inside me. "You heard" she said playfully, grinning "I want you to dance with me. Let's enter a duet together." I couldn't do that, could I? If I danced next to her I'd look crap. I wanted to dance with her; I did, but to compete? It'd be so unbalanced with her looking amazing and me just being me. I looked at her face, her bottom lip captured between her teeth in a smile.

"You sure? Won't it look a bit odd seeing as you're more experienced?" I asked, trying to make her realise how shit I'd look next to her.

"Of course!" she sang. She looked so hopeful, I couldn't refuse. "Okay, I'll dance with you. You're so much better though" I said, exaggerating a doubtful tone because I really didn't think this was going to work. Not that I didn't _want_ it to work. I wanted it to but it was a bit too early.

I would do it for Britt, though.

When Brittany offered our names up for a duet, our teacher didn't look surprised. In fact, she looked _pleased_. "I suspected you might go for a duet. You've been practically inseparable" she smiled. There was a glint in her eye as if she had a million choreography ideas running through her head.

"In _fact_…" she continued "I think I have the perfect dance for you two."


	8. The Group Dance

_**Author's Note:**__ After a few kinda bad technical hitches which made me lose the first two thirds of this chapter and stopped me accessing it for at least two days, here is the completed chapter! I'm feeling rather relieved that this is all in one piece and here for you to read so please enjoy! ~ __**KennyEchelon**_

A month later, we were sat in the changing rooms of the theater where the competition was being hosted. Britt was in the splits and stretching and I was cross-legged sipping a bottle of water. I tried to hide it, but my hands were shaking slightly, making it difficult to drink. I'm sure Britt would've noticed if her head wasn't facing downwards over her front knee. I was secretly a tiny bit envious of her flexibility and my self-doubt made a re-appearance. I was going to look terrible compared to her.

"I wonder what she'd be like in bed" I found myself wondering.

I shook my head and took a massive swig out of my bottle. "Stop that, I thought you'd managed to keep those kinds of thoughts out of your head. She's your best friend so get a grip." I thought angrily. It was not the time for _that_ to start resurfacing.

Our dance teacher came in to check that we were getting ready and announced that we had half an hour before the group section started. Anxiety flooded through me, making my blood pound noisily in my ears so loud that I couldn't hear her say we were 4th in a list of 6 schools.

Britt withdrew out of the splits and started to apply her make-up in one of the mirrors on the wall. Her face was serious. "We're going to have to work twice as hard to make them notice us. They'll have already seen the majority of the numbers so it's gonna take something special to stand out."

I nodded, barely paying attention. I wasn't used to feeling nervous. I was the head bitch in charge. I stood up numbly, taking my own make-up case out of my bag. I set it down next to Britt's and leant forwards to put my eyeshadow on. Brittany noticed my shallow breathing and rested her hand on top of the one supporting me on the table. The gentle contact made my muscles relax and my breathing returned to normal but my chest squirmed painfully in my chest.

When we'd finished, our faces were both plastered with full stage make-up with bright orange foundation to stop us from looking too pale and dark eyes and red lips to help our features be seen offstage without being washed-out by the harsh lighting. I looked kind of ridiculous but I understood that it wasn't going to look like that when we were performing. "Just think, Lady Gaga wears weirder make-up and it doesn't bother her" I told myself.

Our costumes were lacy black leotards with a high-cut skirt and footless black fishnets. We were dancing to Disturbia by Rihanna and I had to admit, our teacher had choreographed a pretty damn awesome dance.

My hair was practically superglued into my high pony by a ton of hairspray and I itched my scalp, trying to relieve some of the tension. I'd literally just calmed down before our teacher announced that we were on in five minutes and had to go to the wings to prepare.

I was so nervous that I was bouncing around everywhere. It didn't seem to faze Britt but I realized that she'd probably grown so good at internalising it and acting like the anxiety didn't bother her. I felt both of her hands on my shoulders as she forced me to stand still."Shhh" she said calmly "You can do this, you'll be alright."

I looked into her eyes and knew she wasn't lying. She really believed in me.

I nodded my head in determination. I was going to prove her _right_. She lowered her hand to meet mine and linked our pinkies. It comforted me and I knew I was going to do this.

The announcer called us out and we walked onstage, heads held high.

The harsh red lighting bore down on our faces, warming up my skin so much I thought the blush I'd applied was unnecessary. My eyes watered from a combination of the bright light and the tension from my ponytail.

The auditorium wasn't entirely full but there was enough people watching to justify my nerves. Britt grabbed my hand quickly before moving into her own starting position center-stage.

We froze in out opening position, faces turned upwards to the back of the audience. The low rumble of the spectators' chatter was the only thing stopping the room from falling into complete silence. That moment of pure anticipation seemed to last forever before the music kicked in but as soon as it did, I wished it hadn't.

With a lurch of my stomach, we launched into the first moves of our dance.

_Jeté to second, pas de bourré, turning jump, slide, click, snap head to the left._

I listed the moves in my head, determined to get every step right. I _had _to make Britt proud. I was too busy concentrating to check what she was doing but I occasionally saw her blonde hair rush past me. I didn't have to look at her to know that she was doing everything perfectly though.

The dance culminated in a massive end position, everyone's bodies intertwined in abstract shapes. A wide grin spread across my face.

_I'd got it right._

I glanced over at Britt and she was smiling too. The stage lights, which were now a soft white, lit up her face and she looked more beautiful than ever.

She was born to do this.

After the section had finished we stood onstage waiting for the adjudicator to call out the results. Third place was announced and then the voice magnified over the tannoy system cried loudly: "...and second place goes to the Lima Academy of Dance!"

Applause erupted from the audience. We'd been placed out of six other schools and we weren't too far off first. I was more than happy with that, to say the least.

One down, two more dances to go.


	9. The Solo

_**Author's Note: **__I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I did really geek out with the dance terminology but I just love dancing. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it! ~ __**KennyEchelon**_

**Left my Heart on the Dancefloor Chapter 9**

We ran off-stage, smiles plastered on our faces. I freed my hair from its pony and my scalp breathed a sigh of relief; I ran my fingers through it, tousling out the hairspray sticking it together. I turned to Britt and linked both her hands in mine, squeezing gently.

Her face softened at my eye contact and I could feel myself grinning like a fool. I didn't even care what I looked like, I was that happy. Brittany let go of my hands and put her arms around me in a tight embrace, not caring that I was all hot and sweaty. I returned the pressure around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder, standing on tiptoes so I could reach.

"Go knock 'em dead, babe" I said into her ear "and if they don't give you 1st, there's gon' be Bitchtana to answer to. I'mma kick their asses if they don't but there are gonna LOVE you."

"Thank you Sanny" she sang back, hugging harder.

She skipped off to the changing rooms to get ready for her solos and I called a good luck message after her. The dance students who weren't performing in the solo section went into the auditorium to watch and I took a seat in one of the itchy fabric chairs about a third of the way from the front. I scratched my head because the hairspray was still irritating it. I'd put that much in to hold my mane back.

There was a 15 minute interval between the groups and solos so that the dancers could get changed and an assistant could run out to grab the adjudicator a coffee. I tried to make small talk with the others during the wait but it was slightly awkward. We'd grown closer in the run up to the competition but there was still some wariness there. It wasn't like talking to Britt.

She made conversation so easy and relaxed and I'd never had that. The girls at Lima Heights were too self-absorbed to talk about anything that wasn't related to them and my mom, dad and Abuela thought I was better seen and not heard. It was like she was _more_ than family.

I thought of her, stood in that dressing room and practically pissing herself with nerves. She would never show it. She was too professional for that. She'd learned that it looked better in auditions not to appear scared and after that she didn't show what she was feeling in that sort of situation. She'd told me that when I went over to her house once and saw her rainbow Post-It note reminders on her notice-board.

I quickly rushed into the backstage area, getting there as quickly as I could so I'd make it back before the end of the interval. Narrowly avoiding collisions with people from other schools I found the right door and burst in. She was in her underwear and I blushed a bright pink color, especially noticing that she was wearing a thong because it was easier to hide under a costume.

"Oh god, I'm sorry" I stammered, trying to compose myself.

"It's fine" she smiled, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear, "We're dancers. We see people get changed all the time. Besides, I don't mind. It's _you_."

I thought I could see her cheeks redden but I wasn't sure in the poor light. I let myself hope that they did because my heart was now banging against my ribs. My eyes wandered and I noticed that her abs were more defined and her chest was more developed than the first time I'd seen her.

She wasn't making very much effort to hide herself either. It was almost like she _wanted_ me to look. The thing was, if it was anyone else, I would use my judgemental bitch powers to figure out whether that was true but I didn't want to do that to Britt.

I cleared my throat, bringing me to my senses. "Anyway, I came down 'cause I knew you'd be crapping yourself right now and I wanted to tell you to calm down because you're amazing and talented and you can do this." My words tumbled out without pause for breath.

Brittany's eyes shone and she caught her lip in her teeth, smiling. I walked over to her and hugged her, the smell of her hair and deodorant surrounding me. My breath caught in my throat when I noticed that her half-naked breasts were pushed against me and I tried to ignore it but that was _not_ going to happen.

"Thanks so much!" she gasped "Oh my god, San, I love you!" I grinned involuntarily and replied with an "I love you too, Britt."

And at that point in time, I believed it was true, I just hadn't figured out _how_ I loved her. Was it platonic or something more? She was definitely my best friend but a nagging feeling told me that I wasn't going to be happy with just that for very much longer.

I left her to finish getting changed and I returned to the auditorium, my face pink and thoughts racing. The announcer started calling for everyone to return to their seats just as I'd sat down but I was too busy thinking about what had just happened to take notice to what was being said. It wasn't until Brittany's name was called as the second dancer that I was snapped out of my thoughts.

She came onstage in a floaty dress in light blue. There was a long slit up to her hip on one side and studded pieces of fabric were attached to her straps and wrists. Her hair was loose and it cascaded around her face as she stood center-stage in classical pose. She was incredibly beautiful and it almost hurt to look at her. The soft white and blue lights didn't help either.

Classical music drifted out of the speakers and she developpéd her leg into an arabesque at the back. The audience cheered, but none were as loud as me. She leaned forwards into a penchée, raising her leg past ninety degrees and holding it with unbelievable strength.

Pulling up into a relevé, then lowering into a retiré position with her foot pointed in front of her knee. Executing a good piqué, she moved into a pas de bourrée. I watched in awe as she danced the most amazing solo I'd ever seen, but I may have been a little biased. Her grande jeté en tournons were elevated and she really showed off her flexibility.

She finished in an open fourth, her back foot released and her arms were in open fifth position, facing out to the audience. They cheered loudly and I nearly screamed myself hoarse. All dignity and inhibitions were gone, thanks to Brittany Susan Pierce.

The other dancers performed but none of them held my interest like Britt. I paid attention because it was polite but it just wasn't the same. After the section had finished the adjudicator took a few minutes to review their notes and then called the performers to return to the stage.

Britt didn't _look_ very nervous but I could tell from the way she was picking at the sequins on her dress that she really was. The eight other dancers in the category looked way more scared. I suppose Brittany could look arrogant to anyone who didn't know her; like she was sure she would win.

But she wasn't so I had to do that for her.

"_First place in the Solos Category… Brittany Pierce from Lima Academy!"_

I yelled my delight as she beamed widely, squealing over her victory. Her hands covered her face in surprise and she giggled happily. Accepting her trophy she said a quiet thank you to the announcer who handed it over.

My hands were red from clapping so hard and I swear I was losing my voice. I was unbelievably proud and she looked so happy I felt my chest was going to explode.

"Oh Britt" I whispered "I'm so proud of you."


	10. The Duet

_**Author's Note: **__I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you like it as much as I do. I get Brittana feels from the song used for their duet so I wanted them to dance to it so badly. I particularly like the scene in the dressing room ;) haha. Enjoy! ~ __**KennyEchelon**_

**Left My Heart on the Dancefloor Chapter 10**

I met Britt backstage and she literally jumped on me, squeezing her legs around my waist tightly. I blushed furiously and started to buckle under the sudden weight. It wasn't that she was heavy, she wasn't, but I was totally not prepared for her to have just pounced on me like that.

She let go, panting heavily due to the amount of energy she'd exerted over the last half an hour. I handed her the bottle of water I'd brought for her and she downed it as if she hadn't seen a drink for days. "C'mon Sanny! We need to get ready for our duet now!"

Oh, that…

It'd been weighing on my mind practically all the time when I wasn't thinking about Brittany or our other dance. I was more nervous for this than I was for the Lima Heights cheerleader tryouts and that was saying something. I didn't want to look bad next to Britt and I definitely didn't want to let her down.

If I messed up, I'd bring her down with me and risk her chances of getting an aggregate prize. She had a few solos in other sections after the duets but she had them in the bag for sure. I wasn't worried about that because she'd already performed them in previous years and had scored highly so she was going to win despite whatever the other schools threw at her.

I was the only thing that was going to get in her way and it scared the shit out of me.

What if I ruined things and she didn't want to be my best friend anymore? What if she got mad at me for screwing things up? The thought of her mad at me was too painful to even think about. I'd seen her mad before, but it was always directed at someone else. She would occasionally bitch about someone at school who'd annoyed her and I would cheer her up, but that angriness directed at me? It was _not_ something I wanted to consider.

I didn't show what I was thinking but Britt squeezed my pinky anyway and then dragged me to the dressing room while holding my hand. We changed into our matching costumes, deep pink halter-neck leotards which tied at the back in a criss-cross pattern with a matching cerise skirt which came to just below our knees. I could've sworn that I caught Brittany looking at me as I got into my tan fishnets but I convinced myself otherwise and continued getting ready.

It was difficult to tie up the back straps without assistance so Britt turned around and I helped her. She could tie it up around her neck because her arms were long and flexible. I couldn't reach mine though, so Britt faced me and lifted the straps up past my boobs. I felt my heart struggling to escape my chest when she moved closer, putting her arms around my neck to tie them. She was close enough to feel my strong heartbeat but too close for me to see the blush on her face. The pressure of her arms on my chest and shoulders was painfully obvious. My face heated up as she moved closer, her forehead against mine and our lips _so_ close.

I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to kiss her so bad.

Torn between pressing my lips against hers and pulling away, I stayed completely frozen where I was. I figured if she wanted to kiss me too she'd make a move. She finished tying my leotard and moved back away, appearing flustered. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were over-bright. "Let me put your make-up on for you" I offered, trying to awkwardly change the subject. I applied a fresh coat of light brown eyeshadow and eyeliner then smoothed cherry red lipstick onto the same lips I wanted to feel so much.

We finished getting ready and walked up to the stage together. I had no idea what the hell had happened in the dressing room but I was trying not to think about it too much. I had to focus on this dance. My mind couldn't help wandering back to how close her lips had been though.

I was practically wetting myself with nerves as we walked onstage but I mentally reminded myself that I was the one who needed to be confident at that point. Despite what had just happened, I needed to do this for her. In fact, what went on in the changing room made me need to more. I had feelings for her, strong feelings that I couldn't deny. I'd wanted to kiss her more than I'd ever wanted to kiss any guy in my life.

We took our positions center-stage in classical pose. Our dance started with our palms meeting and moving upwards with our eye-line. The song we were dancing to was 'Drops of Jupiter' by Train and although I probably wouldn't have listened to it myself, it was surprisingly beautiful. A small voice in the back of my head mentioned that the lyrics described Britt perfectly. I tried not to listen to it.

I realized our dance teacher probably did that deliberately. Did she know? She'd seen me smile after Britt loads of times. Had she guessed?

I re-focused on my steps, determined to look as good as I could so I wouldn't seem like a beached whale next to Brittany. Why did I agree to dance with her? Oh yeah, because she asked me to and I couldn't say no to her. I cursed myself for being so whipped.

We danced, our bodies moving around each other. Britt looked phenomenal, her long blonde hair trailing behind her as we leaped and turned. She developpéd to the side slowly; her leg reaching higher than ninety degrees. I heard an intake of breath from some members of the audience and I couldn't help but smirk. She was flexible, alright.

We executed arabesque lines on demi-pointe one after the other followed by Britt lifting me in a circular motion around her. I relaxed, and let my head bury itself into the crook of her neck. Our legs flew up into high kicks and Britt fell into a controlled lay-out and I copied, before landing on the floor and rolling to face the other side of the stage before standing. The dance was about to finish so we leap-turned, our arms circling our heads to the center and ran to face each other diagonally.

We placed our left hands on each other's opposite shoulder, our heads resting on the other shoulder. Our other hands were gripping our right foot and we lifted them as high as we could until they were fully stretched.

Applause erupted and I breathed a massive sigh of relief. I'd done it. I'd managed not to make an ass of myself. But I wasn't entirely safe yet.

A short while later the results were called. I was almost vibrating with anxiety and Brittany put her hand on my shoulder to try and calm me down. When that didn't work, she took my hand and squeezed tightly. The feel of her skin against mine made my heart rate spike within less than a second. My breathing grew shallow and fast. I was desperate for more oxygen. After about a minute I managed to calm my pulse but straight after, the adjudicator stood up to call the results.

3rd place… not us. My stomach clenched hard.

2nd place… not us. Oh god, what if I messed up?

1st place…

"_and first place goes to… Pierce and Lopez from Lima Academy!"_

"I chose you because I loved how well you moved together. You seemed to fit perfectly and although there was a slight imbalance with flexibility and technique, you played to each dancer's strengths so well it was practically unnoticeable. The chemistry between the two of you as dancers was amazing. You must be really close to make that believable."

Britt put her chin on my shoulder and I look at her warmly, my eyes melting. Huge grins were plastered all over our faces. "We won, Britt-Britt!" I whispered excitedly into her ear and it seemed to fully sink in. She jumped up and down squealing and hugged me hard.

Brittany, in front of the entire audience, planted a kiss on my cheek and I stood frozen, not knowing to react. My cheeks flushed pink and after I snapped out of it, I hugged her back as if I hadn't been in her presence for weeks. I was so happy, so happy in fact, that nothing else mattered.

They handed us our medals and I gripped mine like I was scared to let go. This was the best moment of my life.


	11. The Awards Ceremony

_**Author's Note:**__ So sorry I haven't updated for ages but it was the end of the semester so everything was super busy. Now all of my assignments are finished here's the new chapter. I really hope you enjoy it! ~ __**KennyEchelon**_

We emerged from the dressing room fifteen minutes later, clutching each other's hands tightly. A big smile was plastered across my face and Britt looked amused at how hyper I was. "Shush you" I joked "Not all of us are dance champions, you know."

"Well, you are now babe" she replied, grinning.

"Eeek" I squealed, so overjoyed that I lost any inhibitions. Jumping up and down, I leapt onto Britt and she bent her arm upwards so we could hug without breaking our hands apart. I pulled away and said: "Stop that, you're making me overexcited."

Brittany just laughed at me.

We entered the auditorium, our eyes scanning the seats for our dance teacher so we could thank her for choreographing our winning dance. While distracted looking for her, I didn't notice the person behind us. I felt a tap on my shoulder as one painted talon made contact with my bare skin. I whipped round quickly, nearly hitting Britt in the face with my hair.

"Mom?"

My mother beamed at me. "Yes, chica. As if I was going to miss your first dance competition."

"But weekends are your chill days?"

"Come on, I wouldn't miss that performance for the world. Well done honey. By the way, I think you may want to come to the café."

My eyebrow instinctively raised. My mother never hid anything from me. For her to be deliberately vague like that was very uncharacteristic. I wondered what she was up to.

"Don't look at me like that, bring your pretty girlfriend along and get a coffee with me."

I flushed bright red and my heart shot into my throat. "Mom…" I choked out.

Looking back, I overreacted in my gay panic. She only meant female friend but worded it wrong. Still, Britt noticed my face and squeezed my hand gently. The pressure comforted me and calmed me down slightly. Still, the thought of Britt as my girlfriend…

It looked more attractive than I wanted it to.

I dragged Brittany behind me as I followed Mom into the café just outside the theatre. I was relieved that I'd got changed out of my costume at that moment; I think I would've had way too many odd stares if I hadn't. Comfortable in the fact that I was in sweatpants instead of a bright pink leotard, I wondered why Mom would bring me to the café when I had enough energy drink backstage to keep me awake for days. I was definitely not short of caffeine.

That was when I saw him.

Stood at the front of the line, taking a tall latte in a paper cup from the barista, was my father.

My face must've been a picture because he turned around, saw me and instantly smirked. Britt nudged me in the ribs and we walked over to him, still hand in hand. He put his coffee down, straightened his suit jacket and hitched up his trousers before sitting down at a nearby table. He crossed his legs as we sat down opposite him and his eyes rested on Britt. If I didn't know he only had eyes for his wife, I would've been getting jealous.

"Papi, what are you doing here?" I said, cutting to the chase "You work on Saturdays."

He sighed and sipped his coffee before answering. "Your mother bullied me into taking a day off. She said I couldn't possibly miss today."

He gestured to Britt. "You were right about this one, you know."

Brittany looked confused and turned to face me. "She's just as outstanding as you described" Dad continued, smiling with warmth I hadn't seen for a while. I met her eyes and she smiled a watery grin at me. "You said that?" she asked.

"Yeah, not those _exact_ words but yeah…"

"Mr. Lopez?" she started to say, coming across as really shy "Was it Santana who convinced you to fund my dance lessons?"

My heart actually skipped a beat when he replied with a resounding yes.

We looked at each other, smiles plastered across our faces. "Thank you, San" she said gratefully and I responded with "You're worth it, Britt-Britt." Brittany took me into her arms suddenly and squeezed me tight. I was shocked at the sudden weight on me but I enjoyed it anyway, so I hugged back.

I held on a little bit longer than I should have but I'd stopped caring.

After we'd broken apart, I looked at my dad. "Thanks for coming to watch, Papi"

"Haha no problem. It's futile trying to argue with your mother. Besides, I wanted to come. I've been working myself to death in that place and I needed one Saturday off. I just needed to find an appropriate time and when better than my daughter's dance competition?"

I sat there, beaming.

"I'm very proud of you, San" he said warmly and for the first time in years, I knew he meant it "It was worth sending you to that school after all. And to think you hated the idea!"

I scoffed derisively. "Don't remind me. I was younger and more foolish then" I teased. Rolling my eyes, I turned back to Britt. "Foolish enough to think I would never have a best friend."

My mom checked her watch. "Haven't you girls got somewhere to be?" she said.

"It's the final awards ceremony in ten minutes!" squealed Britt, realising the time. She grabbed me by the hand and pulled me off back to the auditorium. As I was hurried along in the opposite direction, I looked back to see my mom and dad smiling at each other, muttering something I didn't quite catch.

Me and Britt sat down in seats near to the back, ready to hear the results announced. It took a while for the adjudicator to sort out the scoring but 5 minutes later she stood up and cleared her throat.

She announced a bunch of novice prizes and it was a good job I wasn't expecting to get one because I didn't. Brittany looked outraged. "You should've got that, Sanny. You're better than they are!"

"Britt…" I giggled "calm yo' tits. I didn't think I was gonna get one."

She pouted and crossed her arms, not saying anything.

She was so proud at how I'd danced that she was getting irate at the judge and a rush of emotion flowed through me. Did she really believe in me that much?

The ceremony dragged on for what seemed like ages, until it came to the aggregate prizes. I'd already sunk so low into my chair I was practically lying down but Britt was still sat upright and alert. She was nervous even though she didn't need to be. I noticed her arm tensed up on the arm-rest of her chair so I gently put my hand on her wrist for support. I felt the tension loosen slightly and I squeezed lightly.

"And the winner of the Most Outstanding Dancer Award, with a $500 cash prize for their contribution to the dance community in Ohio is… BRITTANY PIERCE FROM LIMA ACADEMY!"

She squealed loudly in my ear, ripping her hand away from mine to clasp it tightly around her mouth. I think she was in a state of shock because she didn't move from her seat until I nudged her. She walked down the aisle slowly and it seemed to last an eternity. The spotlight now shining on her reflected off her blonde curls beautifully. Her grin turned to happy tears as she stopped halfway down to hug a woman I recognised as her mother from rehearsals.

After what felt like a decade, she stepped onstage and accepted her prize, shaking the hand of the adjudicator. She choked out a thank you before rushing backstage.

I didn't have to think twice.

I stood up and ran to the dressing room, giving her the biggest hug I had the energy for. I let her go and she just stood there grinning like an idiot. "I'm so proud of you babe" I said and kissed her on the nose, confident in the fact that no-one was there to see me act like a soppy bitch.

"So what are you gonna do with all that money?" I asked. 500 dollars was enough to buy a tonne of dance classes.

"I think I've decided. You see, mom found a new job yesterday and it pays a lot better than her old one. I was gonna tell you but everything's been so busy." Britt replied. "That means I don't have to rely on this money for classes… so, I'm gonna use this to go to cheerleading camp with you."

My jaw dropped. "A-are you sure? It's out in Kentucky because all the Ohio ones were fully booked."

"I'm totally sure. I even Googled which one you were going to and this covers all of it and more"

My eyes started to well up with tears. I hugged her once more and sobbed: "We're going to cheer camp together."


	12. The Sleepover

_**Author's Note**__: Thanks to everyone who's added this story to their favourites and alerts. I had no idea this would get so popular so I want to say a massive thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter, even if it isn't very long. Guest starring Nerd!Santana ~ __**KennyEchelon.**_

The night before camp, Britt and I had a sleepover.

I helped her bring her stuff inside, more excited than I probably should have been. I grinned at her, her sleeping back smooshed into the side of my face. When everything was inside, Brittany gave her mom a hug then waved after her as she drove off. "Bye, Mom!" she called.

As soon as her mom had disappeared round the corner she jumped into the house excitedly. She grinned and hugged me and the weird feeling came back. I wanted to kiss her so bad but my mom walked up before I had the bad sense to act on those impulses.

"Now your father and I are going out tonight so I've left snacks out on the kitchen table. San, you know where the DVDs are and if you need anything just text me" Mom said. Britt replied with a thank you and I beamed at her. Just before Mom left, she took me to one side.

"No funny business, okay?"

My heart shot into my mouth. What exactly did she mean by that? Unless she'd gained mind-reading powers overnight, she couldn't have guessed what I was thinking… right?

"I know exactly how much alcohol is in the liquor cabinet and I will _know_ if anyone else comes over so no house parties okay? I know you're probably going to behave but just reminding you."

I agreed to follow her rules, not admitting that Brittany was my only true friend and there was no way I was going to let any fakers into my house with her there. There'd be the awkward questions of where we'd met and I still don't want them to know about my dance classes, that, and the fact that Britt is a bit of a daydreamer so she wouldn't realise if they were being bitchy. Her particular brand of random was not compatible with _their_ personalities.

As soon as the parents had left, I dragged Britt over to the Lopez family DVD collection. It was kind of extensive because when Dad finally gets time off work we have movie marathons together. I'm not proud of the fact that I've seen all three Lord of the Rings and all six Star Wars movies so many times I can practically quote them from memory. Not that I'd admit that to anyone though.

I barely managed to stifle a grin when she flicked through the multiple cases and finally rested on my Sweet Valley High box set. The girl had good taste. "Can we watch this please, San?" she asked and I replied with a quick 'of course'.

She went into the kitchen to make the popcorn while I set the DVD player up. Mom had given us permission to sleep in the front room that night so we didn't have to worry about moving. I suppose she thought I was going to be less bothered about inviting people over when there were mattresses all over the floor. And the mess would only be in one room instead of two.

Five minutes later, Brittany re-emerged with a mixing bowl full of popcorn. "This was the biggest bowl I could find" she blushed. "That's fine" I replied, stealing a kernel and popping it into my mouth. I pressed 'play' on the start menu and the DVD whirred in its slot.

Multiple episodes later, we'd ended up painting each others' nails. I picked bright red but Britt wanted all the colors of the rainbow with extra sparkles. Of course, I couldn't say no so I unearthed bottles I hadn't used in years. While we were waiting for the paint to dry she saw a particular DVD cover.

Her eyes sparkled.

It was a particularly violent and gory horror movie. Rated R, I had never been allowed to watch it but even the trailer made me shudder. "Can we watch this _please_?" she said, grabbing it and holding it in front of her face.

I tried to protest, but she pulled the puppy dog eyes on me and I caved. "Okay, but don't blame me if we're up all night" I said, giggling nervously at the thought of watching it. I may pretend to be badass but scary movies are not my favourite.

"We're probably gonna be up all night anyway" she smiled. Butterflies invaded my stomach but I forced myself to calm down. I was already scared; I didn't need my feelings for Britt making me feel even more on edge.

It was only five minutes in before I was clutching a pillow to my chest. I could tell Brittany was amused but she didn't say anything.

All of a sudden a spirit with blood pouring down their chest jumped out and I screamed. I clutched onto Britt's arm so she put her other arm around me. We sat there cuddling for ages; I didn't want to let go and I don't think she did either. I occasionally jumped so she squeezed me tight.

It took me a while to get to sleep seeing as I kept thinking I was going to be hacked to pieces and decapitated by a pretty solid ghost. I turned off the DVD and put it back on the shelf while Britt got changed into her unicorn pyjamas. I got changed and I was self-conscious as sensed her looking from the corner of her eye. I didn't mind _too_ much though.

We got into bed and I curled up on Britt's chest, my cheek feeling her heartbeat which was slightly faster than usual. I fell asleep with her stroking my hair to stop me from repeating the movie in my head.

My mom and dad got home an hour later and looked inside to check on us. Apparently they looked at each other and agreed it was best not to disturb us but I was completely out of it so I didn't notice.

I woke up the next day still holding onto Britt as if my life depended on it.


	13. The Road Trip

_**Author's Note:** I'm sorry for the wait. As soon as I had the inspiration for this chapter, my laptop decided to crash on me so I had to wait 2 weeks for me to get this new laptop because the other one was beyond repair. Hopefully this was worth the extra time it took though. I love you all. Thank you for still being interested on my story! **Dedicated to **_**Gryall**_, who requested this **~ KennyEchelon**_

Our stuff was shoved into the back of my mom's Prius the next morning, way too early than I would have liked. I could tell Mom had dosed herself up on coffee before waking us and I quickly made myself one. It didn't seem like Britt needed one though, she was practically on the ceiling with excitement.

I suppose she hadn't had nightmares last night. Nice for some. If hadn't been up most of the night I guess I'd have been just as hyper.

We had our Lucky Charms, talking excitedly about what was going to happen over the next few days. Britt-Britt hadn't gone to cheer camp before so it was up to me to fill her in on the details that weren't covered on the website. "Just stay with me and you'll be fine" I said, making sure that I'd have her to myself practically all the time. As if I'd let anyone try and steal my girl from me. Well, I know she wasn't my girl but I could dream couldn't I? I loved waking up to see her next to me. I made a mental note to ask Mom for more sleepovers.

When we'd finished breakfast, Mom put the last few things in the car before setting off. I slipped onto the backseat with Britt, not wanting to leave her in the back by herself. I think Mom noticed I was playing nice and I think she was kind of relieved that I'd found someone to calm me down. She wasn't going to have to collect me early for pulling out someone's hair that year.

Don't ask, it's a long story.

By the time we'd booked, all of the places for the Ohio camps had been taken. That meant we had to go to the nearest place away from us. The next camp along was Louisville. Yeah, even though it's like four hours away, mom was still totally okay with taking us. I suppose she wasn't as bad as I thought she was. Then again, I was a teenager. I was supposed to despair of my parents.

There were a couple of days at the college allocated for the cheer camp so we'd have the university gym to ourselves. I was actually looking forward to this venue then the last one. I would get to look around a college campus and I take my education very seriously so going to college was definitely one of my options on what to do for the future. Whether I still think that is debatable but you never know.

As we drove out of range, the radio crackled so my mom retuned it to the nearest station. Drops of Jupiter was playing and I felt Brittany's eyes on me. I turned to face her and our eyes met. My fingers drifted across the middle seat, as did hers. She locked her pinkie in mine and a huge grin spread across my face.

The pressure of her finger against mine felt so natural, as if it belonged there. I loved the feel of her skin against mine and I would stay there forever if I could. Look at me, getting all doe-eyed over someone. I didn't actually think that was possible. After forcing feelings for guys at my junior high this felt natural.

Scary... but natural.

Anyway, I was too terrified to admit that to myself at that point. I knew I had feelings for Britt but I didn't want to acknowledge them _just_ yet. I wanted to explore those feelings but didn't want her to push me away if she didn't feel the same. I can't explain it... I didn't want to tell myself I loved her, but I wanted to act on my feelings at the same time, on top of being scared as hell that she'd reject me. I was definitely confused.

I told myself not to think about it which was certainly not easy but I looked out the window, still squeezing Britt's pinkie. The countryside flashed past and I heard Brittany squeal softly when she saw farm animals. I grinned. I may not be the biggest animal fan ever but her enthusiasm was adorable.

A song I didn't recognize came on the radio but Britt tore her eyes away from the cows and sheep to look at me. "I have this song on my iPod!"

"Oh yeah?" I smiled "What song is it?"

"Feeling This by blink-182" she replied.

"I didn't know you liked that sort of music. I'm learning a lot about you this week" I laughed.

"I bet you'll learn even more at camp."

I liked the tone of voice she used a bit too much. I also liked the way she watched me for the whole song, even though I pretended to be very interested in the road outside.

While I watched cars pass outside, I listened to the lyrics carefully and I felt my cheeks tighten as I found it impossible to stop smiling. It was official.

New. Favorite. Song.

Britt started singing about halfway through the song and I was slightly surprised. It was the first time I'd heard her sing properly. Sure, we'd mess around and sing badly on purpose but this was different. She was actually good.

I know I sound kind of bad saying I was surprised by that, but I figured she was so good at dance it was unlikely she'd have any other talents. I was happy finding out I was wrong. I really was learning a lot.

We were driving through Cincinnati when we all needed a restroom break so we pulled into a McDonalds. Mom figured we might as well get some food while we were there because we weren't expected at the college for another 2 and a half hours. Brittany got a chicken nugget Happy Meal (she likes the toys) and Mom got herself another coffee and a chicken burger.

I tucked into my Big Mac, letting Brittany steal my fries because her Happy Meal didn't have that many. However, when she accidentally took the longest one I said: "That's just rude!" She could tell I was joking, but pouted anyway. It worked because I said we'd split it between us.  
>When we got back in the car ten minutes later, we were full of food and ready to go. Because I wasn't hungry and desperate to pee, my lack of sleep from last night caught up with me. I drifted off into a nap for the remainder of the car journey.<p> 


	14. The Cheer Camp

_**Author's Note:**__ A shorter chapter this time, but hopefully just as good. Featuring a new character who I think you're gonna love ;) Hope you like it! ~ __**KennyEchelon**_

We arrived at camp at 9.00 and my mom registered us.

She kissed my forehead before leaving, then said: "Now, niha, I'm gonna check into the hotel and most likely fall asleep seeing as I've been up since 5am for you guys. Your father will arrive tonight so if you need anything, give one of us a text."

I could tell she was faking her exasperation, seeing as every year I came to cheer camp, the parents would spend a weekend doing god knows what. I don't think I really need to know but dad _definitely _made sure he got off work.

"Okay, mom" I whined, eyeing the people around us. I didn't them thinking I was a mommy's girl.

As soon as she left, I glared at everyone, determined to reinstate my rep. The girls at the Ohio camp knew well enough to stay away from my rage and let me top the pyramid. The Louisville girls hadn't been introduced to Snix yet.

"Play nice" whispered Britt, but I could tell she was amused. I gave one last stink eye around the room and calmed down, but not before a slightly chunky girl with brunette hair averted her eyes, obviously scared.

I watched her edge towards a taller, blonde girl next to her. I laughed to myself. Someone is _obviously _the ugly friend.

Me and Britt hung around for a while, waiting for the Opening Rally. This is usually the bit where everyone introduced themselves and made friends but I wasn't up for that pansy-ass crap. I was fine with Brittany.

Britt went round talking to people, but not before checking that I was one hundred percent sure that I didn't want to myself.

I sat down and started scrolling through Facebook on my phone. Well, I was, until I heard a scuffling noise straight ahead of me.

"No, Fran, I don't wanna."

"C'mon Luce, you need to say hello."

The chunky girl from earlier stumbled up to me, most likely pushed by the other girl. "H-hi" she squeaked, then cleared her throat. "Hi, I'm Lucy." She held out her hand for my to shake. I raised my eyebrow at it until she lowered her hand again.

"Santana." I said, kind of sharply.

"Where are you from?" she asked nervously.

I considered telling her a fake place to get her to leave her alone but my eyes flicked to Britt and she gave me a thumbs up so I told the truth.

"Ohio"

"Oh my goodness, I'm from Ohio too!"

Shit.

Luckily, she was interrupted before she could force me to elaborate which area of Ohio I was from. "Luce? I'm gonna go now. Remember you owe me so big for this."

Lucy raised her eyebrow. "Mom made you bring me, it wasn't like you'd say no to her."

"Good job she's paying me for the fuel costs and you'll be driving yourself next year."

"Bye, Frannie" said Lucy and the other girl left.

"Your sister?" I asked. I figured I might as well try to make conversation. "Yeah, she's like 6 years older than me so Mom made her bring me in her car" she replied "Have you got any siblings."

"Nah, only child. I'm special"

Yeah, special enough to be forced into a crappy school to toughen me up. No wonder I started smoking. Dad would kill me if he found out. Being a doctor, he sort of frowns upon anything that has been proven to kill you. He'd lecture me, saying I'd end up like his lung cancer patients.

I wish I'd had a cigarette right then though.

Brittany jumped over to us, excitedly. "Who's your friend?"

"Lucy" she said, smiling.

"Hey. I'm Brittany. Are you from around here?"

"No, I'm from Ohio" replied Lucy.

"Oh my god, so are we!" Britt squealed and I rolled my eyes in mock despair.

Lucy grinned. "It's crazy, the demand was so high for the Ohio camps this year that all the places were gone before I had a chance to book. Then again, I've only just started cheering so I suppose I'm gonna be at a disadvantage."

I forced back a 'no shit' and let her continue talking.

"Did you hear, Coach Sylvester from McKinley High is a guest instructor in Ohio this year? Maybe that's why places were snapped up. I mean, I know I'm a novice but even _I _know who she is."

"That's why" I replied. Any self-respecting cheerleader wouldn't pass up the opportunity to perform under her tutelage. I should have been disappointed but it was pretty much decided that I was going to McKinley High the next year so there wasn't really much to be upset about.

We talked for a while, discussing what we were going to do over the next few days. Somehow I managed to get myself psyched up for camp without looking totally lame. I still wanted the others thinking I was cool. No-one was taking the top of the pyramid from me. What went down in Lima Heights was what I can only describe as 'cosas malas'. When it came to cheering I didn't know how to play fair. In the dance studio I was calm. In the gymnasium, I was a fully-steaming rage train. I had to try for Brittany though, seeing as she hadn't hit the horrors of high school yet and wasn't a bitch. That totally changed later on.

But for that moment, we sat and had a conversation with the other girl until the Opening Rally began. I remember thinking "This Lucy girl may not be too bad, besides she'll make me look hotter in comparison."


	15. The First Day

_**Author's Note:**__ New chapter! I really hope you like this one. I apologise that my cheer camp details may not be entirely accurate seeing as I'm basing this off research and not experience. Please let me know if there are any errors so I can change them. I had a few reviews asking for some more Brittana action so you wanted it, you got it. Thanks so much for your favourites and reviews! ~ __**KennyEchelon**_

I talked to Lucy a lot that day. After I realised that she wasn't as bad as I thought, I noticed she wasn't exactly fat. I could tell that she used to be. She'd obviously lost a lot of weight in a short space of time. I kind of felt bad for jumping to conclusions and saying she was chunky. While she may not have been the skinniest girl there, she was trying. I could guess how she was feeling.

God knows I'd felt that about my own body.

I ended up sharing diet tips, saying it for nutritious benefits rather than weight loss. I didn't want Brittany thinking I was self-conscious. I was supposed to exude confidence. That's what makes a girl sexy.

I kind of took her under my wing, protecting her against the other girls who could get just as bitchy as me. Well, not as bitchy but pretty damn close.

Even though we were the same age, I saw how I used to be in her so it felt like my duty to look after her. Without Britt I would probably be in the same position. I mean, I wasn't entirely comfortable with myself but I was getting there.

We had to split up for Buddy Time and we worked on our individual material. I kept stealing glances over at Brittany. Her flexibility from hours in the dance studio was really coming in handy. She caught me looking and stuck her tongue out at me. My chest squirmed, but I stuck mine right back at her. She giggled and looked ridiculously beautiful. How could anyone act goofy and still be attractive?

I remember thinking: "I wish I didn't like you so much." Everything was so confusing. I was questioning everything I was. I didn't know if I was living a lie or if I was just going through a phase. It was enough to force me back into hating myself.

But how could I... when Britt made life beautiful?

A few hours passed and I tried to distract myself with the routines. Then it was time for dinner so me, Britt, and Lucy walked to the cafeteria together. I was talking to Lucy about how she was enjoying the camp so far and without either of us noticing, Brittany took my pinky in hers. It had turned into instinct for us.

It was only until I saw Lucy's eyes flicker down to our hands that I realized. My stomach clenched automatically but Britt squeezed my finger gently to calm me down. It was almost like she could read my mind. Maybe she knew me better than I did.

I helped Lucy pick a healthier meal that would help her weight loss and we sat down.

"So how long have you guys known each other?" she asked, stabbing a piece of lettuce with her fork.

"Just over 3 months" Brittany replied.

"Really?" Lucy sounded surprised "I thought you'd known each other from like, birth or something."

What do you mean by that?" I asked, somewhat defensive.

"Nothing, you're just really close, that's all."

I felt the panic rise up in my throat. I wondered if she'd guessed. Was I really _that_ transparent? I shoved down a mouthful of food to force the feeling of nausea away.

"Yeah, me and San are best friends. Have been since the day we met, haven't we?" Brittany said happily.

I nod, my mouth too full of food to reply.

"We love each other!" she continued.

I choked on what I was eating, exploding into a coughing fit. Lucy just smiled.

Her words sent my mind into a tailspin, thinking things like: "Did she mean that?", "What kind of love is she talking about?", "Oh my god, I just acted like a complete ASS", "Fuck!"

Somehow I managed to get through dinner without embarrassing myself further and at 6.30 we had another couple of hours training before turning in.

We were using the college's student accommodation and the rooms were double-occupancy. Britt had checked the list for us earlier and she'd come back with a disappointed expression on her face. "We're not together, San."

"What?" I replied, pushing past her to look at the room allocations myself.

She was right. But at least we were next door to each other so it wasn't too bad. She didn't seem too convinced though. She actually looked upset that we weren't roomies. I wasn't exactly happy myself but there was nothing I could do. Hopefully my roommate knew well enough to keep to herself.

If not, there was nothing stopping me from cutting a bitch.

I went to bed that night, knowing that Brittany was just a wall away. I still felt annoyed that we weren't in the same room. I'd only just started to drift off, facing the wall when I heard a small knock on the door.

My roomie had already fallen asleep so I dragged my sleepy ass out of bed and when I opened the door, I was met by the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Britt whispered.

"Sure" I replied, trying to control my heartbeat.

"It's the first time I've been out of state without my mom. It shouldn't bother me but it does."

"Don't worry, I can be your teddy bear."

"I'd like that" she said quietly.

Brittany curled up beside me in bed, letting me bury my face in the crook of her neck. I breathed in her scent as I fell asleep in her arms.

That night I dreamed of her, her hands caressing me, her fingers brushing across every inch of my skin. Her lips against mine, kissing me passionately. Her body pressed up against mine, her hand moving lower and lower. Touching me. Feeling her fingers enter me slowly...

I woke up to the sun streaming through the crappy curtains, my alarm tone announcing that it was 6.30 am. Britt was still holding onto me, her leg crossing my body. I wished more than anything to go back to my dream, but I gently shook Brittany and whispered that she should probably go and get ready.

She sneaked out of the room, but not before my roommate woke up. "Shit" I thought to myself "This is gonna take some explaining."


	16. The Change

_**Author's Note:**__ So here it is; I just hope I did this chapter justice. Now I'm not gonna say anything more other than I really hope you like this one. Thanks everyone for the support so far! ~ __**KennyEchelon**_

Both Britt and I froze, like rabbits in the headlights, my roomie looking suspiciously between the two of us. My heart hammered against my ribs and my mind raced, trying to think of a suitable excuse. Britt looked as stunned as I felt, but as I was attempting to force words out she cut across me.

"Those aliens who abducted me must've put me back in the wrong room. I think the calibration of the transporter beam's off."

Both me and my roommate just stared at her, mouths open. I should be used to her little Brittany-isms by now but in the circumstances it took me by surprise.

"Anyway, I need to get ready so bye!" and she left the room.

We stood in silence for a few seconds, trying to process what just happened. Luckily, I snapped out of it first and turned on my special brand of Lima Heights charm.

"Look, she doesn't wanna admit it, but Britt's really homesick. Now, what you're gonna do, is not tell anyone she was here. Then you're gonna move your ass next door into her room and she's gonna move in here so she doesn't get upset. Because when she cries, I get angry. I have razor blades and I ain't afraid to use them, understand?"

The girl panicked and whimpered a small 'yes' before quickly getting into her cheer uniform and getting the hell out, taking the rest of her stuff with her.

A breathed a sigh of relief, satisfied that she wasn't going to talk. That trick never failed on girls who were _that_ weak. The only blades I had were firmly attached to my razor and I wasn't going to bother busting it open for her.

I pulled on my outfit and tied my hair into a high pony. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, did my make up, then applied my chocolate flavoured lip balm and I was ready to go.

I knocked on Britt's door and she opened it, toothbrush still jammed into her mouth. "Just come in, my roommate's already gone" she said through the minty foam.

"Well, thanks to yours truly, she's not your roommate anymore."

"What?" she exclaimed, thickly "Sanny, you didn't do anything bad did you?" I could tell she was half-joking but I guess threatening someone came under the 'anything bad' category. "_Nooo_" I replied guiltily and she raised an eyebrow at me. I flashed the puppy-dog eyes back at her.

"I'm not even gonna ask" she giggled, and spat out her toothpaste.

"You're gonna be moving in with me for tonight. I pulled some strings, metaphorically of course."

"Meta-what?" she asked, looking slightly confused, and then the news hit her. "Oh my god, really? Like, you're serious? Don't be messing with me now"

"Dead serious."

Her toothbrush fell into the sink with a clatter and before I knew it, she'd jumped on me in a massive hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She pulled away from me slightly, still holding on. "But why?"

I met her eyes, the lack of personal space making my chest thump painfully. "I knew you were homesick and I didn't want you upset."

I thought I was imagining it, but she was blushing and her eyes were bright and threatening to spill over with tears.

"Don't cry, babe. I was trying to stop that" I smiled, my own voice cracking with sheer anxiety. Her hand brushed my cheek and I swear I stopped breathing for a second. Her face was inches from mine, getting closer and closer.

"Thank you" she whispered.

Our foreheads touched and she kept looking at me with those beautiful eyes. I was transfixed, heart rate through the roof. I kept thinking: "Is this really happening?" and willing time to go quicker so that we could fast-forward through the tension. It was killing me. I was definitely _not_ going to make the first move though.

We closed our eyes, breathing in each other's scent. She smelled of spearmint, soap and flowers. I will never forget that.

My arms rested against the curve of her back and she had one arm around my neck, her other hand playing with my ponytail. Our bodies were pressed together again and her pulse was as fast as mine; I could feel it pounding.

Just as I felt that I couldn't take it anymore, she kissed me.

The lips I'd secretly longed to taste for 3 months were against mine and it was well worth the wait. Her lips were as soft as I'd imagined, with the perfect amount of pressure. The chocolate and mint flavours mingled together as I caught her bottom lip. She tasted so good, leaving me breathless.

We broke apart, slightly dazed.

Brittany pushed her hair behind her ear, completely flushed. "I-I'm sorry, It's just... I've wanted to do that for a while."

I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face. "Me too" I giggled, practically drunk with happiness. I reverted back to being five again, only without the whole Abuela insulting me thing.

Britt's face looked like it was going to split in two she was smiling so hard.

"So, this is something new" I continued.

"Yeah" said Britt, sounding like she'd just run a mile.

I checked my watch and noticing the time I said: "Crap, we gotta go or we're gonna be late for breakfast." I started to leave but she grabbed my hand before I got through the door. "Oh alright then" I smiled and pulled her in to kiss her again.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this" I'd thought.

Of course, I was freaking out a little bit. I mean, I'd just kissed a _girl_. And we _liked_ each other. I had no idea what was going to happen next. But in that moment I was too happy to care.

We sat through breakfast, smiles on our faces. Lucy eyed us suspiciously, first looking at Britt and then to me. I casually rested my hand on my knee and Brittany linked our pinkies two minutes later. I noticed Lucy's face soften up a bit and she went back to eating her cereal.

The morning's activities didn't seem as physically demanding. I kept meeting Britt's eyes across the gym and the adrenaline from all the butterflies kept me going. Before I knew it, it was lunch time.

"Save a table for Lucy and me, please? I gotta use the little girl's room." I asked Brittany.

I ran off, because there is only so much water and Gatorade a girl can take. The bathroom was empty, apart from one stall with a locked door. I did my business, and when I came out, Lucy was at the sinks, washing her hands. I joined her and said "Oh hey, was wondering where you went. Britt's saving us a table."

She beamed at me and replied with "So how long have you been in love with her?"

My jaw nearly hit the ground in shock. "W-what do you mean? I'm not-"

"Oh come on, you totally are. I've seen how you look at each other. Something happened didn't it?"

"You can't tell anyone... but she kissed me this morning."

Looking back, I realize I was probably a bit too trusting. I mean, she was a goody-goody Christian rich white girl who would've probably judged me in a second but just looking at her smile I knew she was better than that.

"Oh my goodness, that's amazing!"

"Yeah, just trying to figure out what it means for me and her though."

"You guys need to be happy together, okay? God teaches us that we need to love one another."

Despite me never being the religious kind, I nodded. It was a surprise to see someone like that stick up for me, even though we'd only known each other a day and a half. I'd made a friend.

"Just don't tell anyone, okay? Or I will kill you."


	17. The Decision

_**Author's Note:**__ Sorry for the long delay guys, after _The Break-Up_ I was too upset to write Brittana fanfiction for a while but finally here's the latest instalment of _LMHOTDF_. I hope you enjoy it! ~ __**KennyEchelon**_

The rest of cheer practice that day seemed to fly by. I knew any second that I was going to stop being hyper and start overthinking after paranoia took over, so I decided to enjoy it while I could. Well, that's what I saw in a crappy chick-flick once, anyway.

Brittany naturally did amazingly in the Dance Showcase, flaunting her moves.

The music from the routine was so loud that we didn't notice the door creak open. The instructor was too busy making sure we were doing everything right to see the figure leaning against the doorframe.

He couldn't have been more than 19 but he was obviously a student at the college (He was wearing a Louisville hoodie; I'm not that good.) I suppose he was trying to check out the older girls there because he was giving off a seriously creepy vibe.

I watched him suspiciously, only not reporting him because I didn't want to be the one to disrupt the class. Britt was totally oblivious- channelling the same passion and energy into the routine as she would at her own dance school.

I followed the guy's eye-line and I saw that he was leering at her, rubbing his thumb across his bottom lip and smirking. Rage coursed through me, my jealousy and anger making it harder for me to keep quiet.

I argued with myself, getting madder and madder just watching his eyes wander all over Brittany. If I could, I would've punched his little sleazy face right there.

Eventually, I caved and yelled "Coach!" Seeing my face, the coach turned to see where I was looking, only to see his leg disappear through the doorway. She followed him, leaving the class stood there, wondering what was going on. There was pure hysteria.

"What was that?" asked Britt "Oh my god, I could've been an alien! I always knew we weren't alone!"

Lucy just blinked.

"It's nothing, Brittany, don't worry about it" she replied. It was best not to make her worry.

My arms found their way around her waist and I rested my cheek against her shoulder blade. I didn't like other people staring at her. She was _mine_.

Later on, we had dinner, which we spent talking to Lucy and giggling at each other's jokes. I looked over the table at Luce, thinking about how much I was going to miss her when we left tomorrow. I know we'd only known each other for two days tops, but the only other person who'd welcomed me like that was Britt, and I wasn't about to give that up. Sure, her Jesus crap got annoying at times but I could let that slide seeing as she wasn't exactly hitting me over the head with a Bible or anything.

After another few hours of practice, we all left to shower and go to our respective dorms. Britt and I said goodnight to Lucy at the end of the corridor and went to our room. We got changed out of our clothes and into our pyjamas.

Brittany sat cross-legged on the bed opposite me, babbling on about extra-terrestrial invasion and how we should be prepared to welcome other life forms to our planet. I let her believe what she wanted because a) she might've freaked out if she knew the truth and b) I was being a possessive bitch.

After a while, she grew quiet.

"San, can I talk to you?"

My stomach dropped. "I thought you already were?"

"No, I mean _talk_."

"If this is about this morning, do we have to?"

She met my eyes and held my gaze. "Yes, yes we do."

I felt my face grow hot and my chest tighten. I knew the good feeling wouldn't last. She was going to say that she didn't mean it and that it was nothing. I knew it.

I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was suffocating. So when she said: "I have feelings for you, Santana" it was like a breath of fresh air.

"R-really?"

Her face flickered, unreadable. "I-I'm sorry if that makes you feel weird b-but I just can't lie to you."

"I want you too" I replied quickly.

Brittany's face lit up and she squealed, clapping her hands over her mouth. I faltered, not knowing if I should've said what was on my mind, but I figured that we'd been best friends for months and I could trust her completely.

"While we're on the topic of honesty, I have to confess something."

"Yeah?" asked Britt.

"I... had a...sex dream about you last night."

She looked shocked and I instantly regretted my words. Then, she blushed.

"Me too" she admitted "and it wasn't the first time."

I grinned. She'd been fantasizing about me the whole time? Score.

"I've been thinking about it a lot, and I realized that I wanna make those dreams come true. But only if you want to, you know?" Brittany said, lowering her eyes and picking at her bed covers.

Her abruptness caught me off guard and I had to force out a reply. "I-it's a bit sudden, isn't it?"

"Just think about it. I know you're not a virgin, and even if I am, I wanna lose my V-card to someone I actually trust. You're my best friend and you mean the world to me. We both want it but we'll never know if it's right unless we do it. We've know each other for ages but if you're worried about things getting weird, they've already got weird with us kissing and everything."

I couldn't deny that I was tempted. There she was, offering herself to me, giving me all the reasons I needed to say yes. She really is clever sometimes. She knows how to get what she wants.

So naturally, I couldn't say no.


	18. The Bedroom

_**Author's Note:**__ Okay, this could be a pretty controversial chapter. _DISCLAIMER_: I don't condone this sort of stuff at their age, even though it was implied in canon that they'd been engaging in similar activities around this time (it totally happened, okay?) Just... please imagine them to be their ages now so it's not creepy. Hope I did this justice and you enjoy it anyway ~__**KennyEchelon**_

Brittany unfolded her legs from underneath her and padded over to my side of the room. She perched on the edge of my bed, maintaining intense eye contact that made my chest beat painfully. I couldn't believe that it was actually happening. That morning, I'd never dreamt that the day would end in this. Not that I'm complaining.

A pink blush spread across her cheeks, making her twice as pretty as usual. I brought one hand up to her face to cup her cheek and the coolness of my palm against her flushed skin made her shiver slightly.

Britt played with a strand of my hair, our eyes still locked on each other. Our faces were inches apart, getting ever closer, until her nose brushed against mine, our breath mingling together. Her scent overpowered me and lost the ability to breathe for a split second.

Sure, I'd slept with people before, but it never felt like this. It used to be just getting it over with, something I had to do to get my own way. Now, I was reduced to child-like happiness that I never felt with anyone else.

I was free.

But it was short-lived. The last thing I wanted was for Brittany to become just another one of my conquests. Scrunching my eyebrows together, I opened my mouth. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes, I'm one hundred percent sure. Why? Are you having second thoughts?"

"I just don't want you to think that you're not special."

"You make it pretty hard to forget it" she giggled.

"Really?"

"_Yes_. Now shut up and kiss me."

I grinned and pulled her into me, kissing her deeply. I lay back, and she followed, her long blonde hair falling softly around our faces. Our kisses grew more passionate then Brittany bit my bottom lip, making me squeeze her gently, before letting my hands wander down to cup her ass.

She rolled off me and removed her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra so I took a second to admire the beautiful topless girl on my bed. I felt myself getting warmer almost instantly. She blushed and covered her face with her hand.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm doing" said, nervously laughing.

"Me neither" I admitted "How about we make it up as we go along?"

I straddled her, kissing her neck. I started off gently before getting rougher. A groan escaped her lips and I smirked. My fingers traced her curves, massaging her breasts gently. When she couldn't take it anymore, she guided my hands downwards. Unsure of exactly what to do, I made a quick decision to just do what I'd do to myself. Sex with a girl was foreign territory to me but I was improvising.

I moved my hand in and out between her thighs, listening to her breathing getting heavier. Britt removed the strap of my nightdress from my shoulder and kissed it gently. Her lips touched my collarbone as she sighed lustfully. It was strange hearing a girl's moans that weren't mine but once I got past the initial awkwardness, I really liked it.

My hand brushed over her clit and a low growl came from the back of her throat. I carried on, Brittany's teeth grazing my shoulder as she groaned. Experimenting, I slid one finger inside her and as soon as she was comfortable, I added another. I couldn't help thinking how weird it seemed but I kept moving my fingers until hers dug into me, her face screwed up in pleasure as she came.

I gave her a minute to get her breath back, lying down next to her.

We stayed there a while, the silence bordering on awkward. But before it got too tense, Britt rolled on top of me, imitating my movements from earlier. I felt her hands and lips all over me. My eyelids grew heavy so I closed my eyes and relaxed. Her fingers slid under my waistband and I could tell by the way she was trembling that she was nervous.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to." I whispered.

"I want to."

Then she kissed me, and started to move her hand. Having some other girl pleasure you was just as strange as actually performing the act, but in a definite good way. Come to think of it, before that moment, no guy had ever done the same. They were all about their own pleasure, not giving a shit whether the girl was getting off. The fact that anyone cared enough about my own satisfaction was another world of weird.

But I liked it. I definitely liked it.

Brittany found my clit and as her fingers repeatedly touched it, my back arched in pleasure. "Is that okay?" she asked quietly.

"Just a little bit faster"

She quickened her pace and I bit down on my lip so I wouldn't make too much noise. Looking back now, it was definitely not the best, but hey, she was inexperienced and I'd never been treated like that in the bedroom before. It made up for the slight discomfort and awkwardness.

Nowadays, Britt's a hell of a lot better. Besides, she actually liked me for me, and didn't just want to fuck me because I was supposedly hot.

After a while, I reached climax, and Brittany cuddled up to me.

"Thank you" she whispered.


	19. The Morning After

_**Author's Note:**__ A shorter chapter this time, and also the penultimate. Yes, it's nearly the end of LMHOTDF because in two days it will be the one year anniversary of this 'fic which would be an opportune date to finish it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Love you all ~ __**KennyEchelon**_

We woke up to Britt's phone alarm the next morning, still curled up with each other. I remember how our legs were intertwined as her cell blared out Blink's "Feeling This" and she sleepily reached one arm over me to press the snooze button. She planted a quick kiss on my forehead, making a jolt flare through me, before she buried herself back in the covers. I could tell she was threatening to fall asleep again, and I nudged her gently.

"Brittany, it's half six. We need to get up, babe."

"Five more minutes" she mumbled.

I couldn't exactly argue with her there. We did have time to relax a bit before cleaning up and going to breakfast. We were definitely going to have to have another shower after the activities of the night before, but we had enough time before wandering down to the canteen. I lay there, repeating that night in my head, running one hand through Britt's golden hair.

I thought that it was going to change things, but if anything, it just made me more confused than ever. I wasn't sure if I'd just gone and made things awkward and I definitely didn't know if I wanted a relationship with her. I mean sure, it was the best sex I'd had with a virgin and I had feelings for her that were too powerful to ignore. But did that have to lead to a relationship? I could just imagine Mom and Dad's faces if I told them that I was dating a girl and it wasn't pretty.

And then it hit me. Holy shit, I'd just had sex with a girl.

And not just any girl, it was Brittany of all people.

Panic rose as I tried to figure out what that meant for me. I'd toyed with the idea of me being a lesbian for a while, but it couldn't be true, could it? My heart beat fast and a sour taste flooded the back of my mouth. Every expletive under the sun ran through my head as I tried and failed to keep calm.

Britt noticed me freaking out and snuggled closer. "What's up, San? You seem edgy?"

I quickly scanned my brain for an acceptable response.

"I just really don't wanna go home just yet. I mean, what if we never see Lucy again?"

Britt's face relaxed with relief. I could take a pretty good guess that she was panicking herself, wondering if she'd done something wrong. Little did she know that the problem was me, and I never wanted her to feel like I did in that moment.

"She said she lived in Ohio, right? We could still visit her and stuff. We'll just have to ask for her cell number today" she replied "Wait, what if she doesn't have a cell phone? She does look kinda homeschooled."

I laughed, calming me down a little bit. She came out with the most ridiculous stuff sometimes. She wasn't being intentionally mean, because Lucy was our friend, but she didn't particularly have a verbal filter either.

We eventually got out of bed, and I slipped into the shower. I let the warm water wash over me and lathered my coconut body wash across my skin. Thoughts raced through my mind, and I fought to suppress them. I quickly rubbed shampoo into my hair and rinsed. I got out and went back into the bedroom. Britt was sat on the bed, cross legged and playing with the ends of her hair. She saw me enter, then gathered her stuff and skipped past me to go to the bathroom. She quickly kissed me on the cheek on her way out.

She came back in her towel 15 minutes later, water droplets trickling down her collar bones. I blushed as I noticed them disappear between her cleavage and averted my eyes quickly.

"I-I can go outside if you want to get changed in private?" I stammered.

"Nah, you can stay. I don't really have anything to hide, right?"

I lay back onto my bed, already changed into my cheer clothes. I made a point of looking fixedly at the ceiling. I wasn't a pervert or anything.

My eyes seemed to disagree, because I found them wandering back to her. Every time I did, I snapped them back to stare at the blank plaster above me.

"Control yourself, Lopez" I mentally hissed at myself.

After what seemed like an age of me resisting the urge to look at her, Britt finished changing into her clothes, her hair still hanging damply around her shoulders. I called her over to my side of the room and invited her to sit on my bed. I remember thinking "Damn, she's pretty" but I managed to stop myself blurting it out.

She sat down next to me and I partitioned her hair into 3 sections. I began to braid her hair carefully, using the moisture in it to keep everything neat. I pulled a hair tie from my wrist and wrapped it around the end of her braid, before wrapping my arms around her from behind. I sat there for a second just breathing in her scent, all warm and shampoo-y from her shower.

"There you go, all ready" I mumbled into the back of her shoulder blade.

"Thank you."

I pulled away before I was ready, thinking I was going to seem creepy if I held on any longer than I had. I was still stressing out about the whole situation, but deciding to shove it to the back of my mind, Britt and I went down to breakfast.


	20. The Goodbye

_**Author's Note:**__ Well, here it is. The final chapter. I know I was supposed to write this about a month ago, but just as I was about to start, life got in the way. I wanna thank everyone who's read this story, especially those who've favourited, alerted and reviewed over the last year. I hope you guys enjoy this, and maybe check out my other stuff but goodbye for now. I love you all! ~__**KennyEchelon**_

We slid into the seats opposite Lucy, putting our trays down in unison. We'd all chosen the healthy option which was a bowl of cereal with a piece of fruit. I watched Lucy eye up the bacon and toast loaded on a nearby plate and empathised completely. My stomach growled and I stifled its protests with a spoonful of dry cereal. Both Lucy and I had chosen mini-boxes of Cheerios but Britt had picked Lucky Charms. Lucy jealously watched her pick out the marshmallows and pile them on her tray.

Britt shovelled down the cereal shapes while I picked at my Cheerios. We sat in silence, and I was all too aware of the distance between our arms. "I should probably lean in or something" I thought to myself "just so she doesn't think I'm freaked out."

Lucy took a drink of orange juice and she looked over the glass, her eyebrows frowning slightly. I don't think she noticed that I noticed. Well, I hope not anyway. I suddenly became very interested in my breakfast. "She's onto us" I mentally hissed at myself. My heart beat painfully against my ribs, panic rising.

I saw Brittany's arm twitch beside me, as if she was about to comfort me, sensing my emotions. She thought better of it though. She probably didn't know what to do, seeing as I was trying to close myself off again. I felt my heart sink when I realized what I was doing to her. But I couldn't help it.

I was scared. More than that, I was honest to god _terrified_.

I wasn't ready for all of that. I never asked for it. I didn't want people to stare at me, pointing and laughing, or telling me to go to hell. I didn't want people to call me "that lez cheerleader" when I wasn't even sure that I was fully gay. I felt like I was going to vomit at the very thought of anyone finding out.

Suddenly I wasn't very hungry anymore.

I pushed the hoops around my bowl, deliberately staring at them. Brittany had finished her cereal and had moved onto her little horde of marshmallow treasure. After a few more painful minutes, I pushed my tray away. I could barely breathe.

"I'm not hungry" I stated and rushed out of the room.

I heard Britt start to stand up but Lucy spoke up. "No, leave her" she'd said and waited for Brittany to agree before she continued with "I'll go talk to her." I quickened my pace, turning into an empty corridor before sitting down and letting myself cry.

The heavy footsteps of someone running echoed from a few metres away and Lucy turned the corner, panting. "What do _you_ want?" I yelled through sobs.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked tentatively.

"What do you think?"

"Um... d-did you and Brittany have a fight or something?"

I sniffed, hating myself for crying in front of someone but somehow, I managed to croak out a 'no'.

"Is it something to do with Brittany?"

"Y-yeah."

Lucy slid down the wall to sit next to me. "Wanna talk about it?"

I responded with complete silence. I played with the laces on my sneakers, my cheeks wet with tears. I fought with myself, arguing over whether I should tell her or not. After nearly a minute of deciding, I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I had sex with her, okay?"

Her eyes widened, so much so that she reminded me of one of those slow loris lemur things. I buried my head between my knees, regretting it instantly.

"But... apart from you guys being _way_ too young and I'm not sure exactly how that _actually_ works, I thought that's what you wanted?"

I looked up.

"I thought so too! But now it's all awkward and I've probably fucked up our friendship..."

Lucy flinched at my use of a curse word. I bet she'd rarely heard one before. I let her pull me into a hug and I rested my head on her shoulder. I stopped crying, wiping my eyes on my arm. I stood up, straightening my cheerleading skirt and pulled Lucy up.

I calmed down and instantly put my battle armour back on. I was a bitch, and I did it well.

"Listen, Sister Christian, you tell anyone about this..."

She nodded, slightly startled by my abrupt personality U-turn. I felt the familiar feeling of self-loathing, something that I hadn't felt for a while. I crossed my arms, looking anywhere but her face. I actually hated myself for being right back where I was at the start. With Brittany, I was better. I didn't feel like an awful person and now I just messed that up too.

"What happens at cheer camp stays at cheer camp. Got it?" I snapped.

We walked back to the cafeteria and Britt was still sat there by herself, making sad faces and hearts with her remaining marshmallows. My stomach dropped painfully and when she noticed I was there she scooped them back into a pile.

Thankfully, it was time to go to our showcases so we had some time away from each other. I managed to distract myself with the routines, but I still had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Two hours later, cheer camp was over for another year. Me and Britt went back to our bedroom and finished packing, making small talk but not discussing what was really on our minds. To say it was the elephant in the room is an understatement. The tension in the air was so thick you could've cut it with a knife. But I was too stubborn to make it go away.

Suddenly, Brittany spoke up.

"Did I do something wrong? 'Cause you've been distant all day and I don't like that."

I paused, my chest pounding so much it hurt, thinking about what I was going to say. After what seemed like forever, I replied.

"No it's not you. I just don't think I'm ready for... whatever _this_ is."

"I understand" Britt said, sadly.

"Do you?" I allowed myself to hope that I hadn't screwed everything up.

"_Well_... not really, but I can try."

I could tell she was dying to hug me, but didn't want to make the first move. I swallowed my pride, and wrapped my arms around her.

"You're my best friend and I'll be here for you, okay?" Brittany mumbled into my shoulder.

"You're my best friend too."

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

I was walking down the corridors of McKinley High, wearing my Cheerios uniform with pride. I noticed people muttering as I walked past. It was nothing new, I had rumours spread about me almost every week. They were nothing harmful of course; it was usually about which members of the football team I was screwing, so I thought nothing of it.

It wasn't until I heard the whispers.

"Have you seen the new girl?"

"Yeah! I heard she's after the head cheerleader spot."

"Santana won't be happy about _that_."

I quickened my pace, a confused frown on my face. New girl? Which new girl?" It wasn't long before I got my answer, though. I turned the corner and there she was.

Her face lit up when she saw me. "Miss Lopez, we meet again" she said.

I squinted at her. Something about her face looked familiar. But her brunette locks were replaced by blonde, and she'd lost a few pounds. She was barely recognisable, but it was still her.

"Lucy?!"

"Yes, but it's Quinn now, okay? What happens at cheer camp stays at cheer camp, remember?"

She sounded sweet enough, but I detected a hint of malice behind her words. Was it just me being paranoid, or was she actually threatening me? I guess I'll never know. I wouldn't put it past her. We both had things to hide, and it was better to enter into mutual blackmail than risk our secrets being exposed.

"Welcome to McKinley, Quinn Fabray."


End file.
